The Rose Society
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Callista Potter is desperate in her search to find her soulmate, after finding out that her parents are. But because she's part of the Rose Society, the chances of her finding hers is zero to none. Soulmate!AU
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Soulmate!AU Challenge**

 **Beta: LittleTee**

* * *

Callista Potter took a sip of her hot chocolate, as she waited for her mother to enter the café. Thankfully she had a little free time available so she could finally take up her mother's offer for them to meet over coffee and catch up. Ever Since Cally had started going to college, she didn't seem to have time for her family not with working a part-time job and trying to rent out an apartment. Not to mention the subject of soulmates, was once again dominating her life. There was just something so fascinating about it. Cally believed that soulmates consisted of two people, who had been one but had been torn apart into two fragments still stored within were prefect for only each other and nobody else; it was that idea in her earlier teenager days that caused her to date anyone regardless of gender. She didn't believe that you automatically knew who your soulmate was. That would took time because they been apart for so long and needed that spark to know. She had later lost interest in finding hers, when her last relationship, three years ago, went terribly wrong. Callista shuddered at the memory, before taking another sip of her drink.

This recent spark of interest came back, after her aunt, Andromeda, had made the mistake of telling Cally that her parents were soulmates. It was very rare for anybody in the Rose Society, to find their soulmates simply because of the curse that had been cast upon them. Cally didn't know the gritty details of the curse, but knew about the same amount that an average person knew.

Basically a person of the Rose Society had done something horrible that pissed of the Lotus Society and Lily Society. They teamed up and cursed the Rose Society. The curse made it almost impossible for any Rose member to find their soulmate, either because there was such a big age gap that by the person's soulmate was born they had already died or that person's soulmate had multiple others that had different ones. So it was always exciting when somebody found their soulmate.

That was why Callista had agreed to see her mother, when she should have really been using it to study for a major test coming up. She had wanted to ask how her mother knew that her dad was the one. Did they immediately fall in love or did it take time? Had there been a spark or just a knowing feeling? It was those thoughts that swirled in her head, and she just had to know. Sure the experience would be better, but hearing it would make Cally content. To think that her parents are soulmates, and didn't even tell her! Why was that?

The bell on top of the door rang, catching the attention of Callista. She looked up and smiled at her mother. At that the age of 43, Narcissa Potter still looked young enough to be mistaken as Cally's older sister. Her white blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, which showed the blue rose tattoo on her neck. It was mandatory for each person to have their Society emblem tattooed on their body. It made it easier to identify who was a part of what Society.

Cally thought it was absolutely ridiculous to be marked and banded just for people to avoid each other. Some people especially avoided anyone branded with the rose. Fearing that they would catch the same curse that plagued the Rose Society and never find their soulmate. Which would've had worried Cally as well if she didn't know how curses worked.

"Mum." Cally beamed, getting up to hug her.

"Callista how's college?" Narcissa asked, after hugging her daughter.

"Much harder than I thought," she sighed, "and time-consuming."

"Of course it is," Narcissa smirked, "did you get me a coffee?"

Callista nodded as they sat down and she passed the drink to her mother, "Mom, there's something I want to ask you."

"Then ask away."

"Why didn't you tell me that you and dad are soulmates?"

Narcissa looked up sharply, her pale blue eyes meeting identical-ones, "Who told you?"

Callista shrugged nonchalantly, "I have sources everywhere."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "It was Andi wasn't it?"

When Cally didn't answer, Narcissa sighed, "Of course she did. We didn't tell you because I knew you'll get this way."

"What way?"

"The one where you get your hopes high and you spend an unhealthy amount of time researching." Narcissa explained, "You know how rare it is for a Rose to find a soulmate."

"But there can be hope, maybe it's like genetic." Callista shrugged. "I mean wouldn't it be great if Harry, Draco, and me found our soulmates because you and dad are soulmates?"

Narcissa offered a small smile, before shaking her head, "You know that's not how it works. Besides you shouldn't waste your life looking for a soulmate who is either already dead or not even born yet."

"Mum don't you care that I'm happy?" Cally whined.

Narcissa gave her a look, "Don't start with that. You know I do, but I don't think that it's healthy for you to do this."

"But I am doing this because I want to be happy!" Cally said a little too loudly, causing the other customers around them to glare.

"You can settle down with what you have." Narcissa tried to reason. "You and Oliver…or are you two having problems."

"There's nothing going on between me and him." Callista said, "Anything wrong going on with us. We're just fine. It's just…I don't know."

Oliver Wood was the perfect boyfriend, so kind and loving and any girl would be lucky to have him. He understood about her obsessions and her need to know everything, and he even understood her aching need to find her soulmate. Even though she swore up and down that she quit the search, he knew her well enough to know that it wasn't true. It actually made her wonder if he was her soulmate, with the way he knew so much about her. But wouldn't she have known? Wouldn't she had stopped her search and enjoyed being with him? Or was she one of those people that had multiple soulmates like her cousin, Charlotte Black?

"Cally?"

Callista snapped out of her reverie. "Mum, how did you know that dad was the one?"

"Actually, it was him," Narcissa said thoughtfully. "He ruined my wedding."

"What?" Callista exclaimed, once again a little too loudly.

"Yes, I was on my way to becoming Narcissa Malfoy, before you father came bursting through the church doors." Narcissa grinned amused by the memory and Callista's reaction.

"You were going to marry Lucius Malfoy? But isn't he-"

"Part of the Lotus Society?" Narcissa finished for her. "Yes, my marriage with him was supposed to make amends between the societies. So you can see why your father being my soulmate didn't make things better."

"And I never heard this story because…?"

"The marriage was a secret, just in case things didn't go right." Narcissa said. "Which it didn't, but the Malfoys never forget."

"I wouldn't either if I lost my bride to her soulmate."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Yet you still want to find your soulmate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that your soulmate is out there, you also have to consider that he or she might have settled down with someone they have fallen in love with." Narcissa paused. "Are you willing to break them up?"

Callista opened then closed her mouth She didn't have an answer for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 989**

 **Beta: LittleTee**

* * *

Callista thought more about what her mother had said as she departed from the cafe. Narcissa was right about her soulmate probably being in a relationship already. Who was she to destroy her mystery soulmate's life just so she could be happy? What if she didn't even have a stupid soulmate anyway? She could be spending her entire life on a wild-goose chase! Oliver was a kind and dedicated boyfriend but she just didn't feel that special spark. He wasn't the One: the person she would spend her whole life with. Callista felt guilty and at a loss as to what she should do. Cally was the kind of person that was hopeless when it came to making up her mind. Maybe she would stop by her cousin's house for advice. Sirena would guide her on her way, or Charlotte would, since she had more experience in this type of situation than anybody else.

Waiving a cab, she walked. Walking always helped her think more clearly. Callista knew the chances of finding her soulmate were very slim but it wan't improbable. That small chance gave her hope. She did know that she would have to stop her search sometime, at some point. Her mother had made a good point about not getting her hopes up. Just because her parents had been lucky, didn't mean that she would be too... But deep down Cally knew, just knew that she had a soulmate and luck would be on her side. That somewhere he or she was waiting for her, and they could pursue a happy life together. At least that's what Callista hoped and fantasized till her mother's warning that her soulmate might already be in another serious relationship, settled down with someone else, dashed it again.

Callista groaned in frustration as she kicked at the rocks below her feet. It wasn't this complicated before when she was a teenager, why had it changed now?

Maybe it was because she was now thinking about the consequences. That someone or several someones would be hurt by her decision. That wasn't what Callista wanted. She just wanted her happy ending, but it was proving to be harder to achieve then she had first thought. Charlotte would have the answer. She always seemed to have the answers. Being the oldest daughter of Sirius Black and Emmeline Vance, she was the person that everybody went to. Especially for relationship advice. Since she had more than one soulmate and was somehow able to balance them all out. A fact that caused many family members to ask her how she did it all. With five lovers, one would think that it would be very overwhelming but Charlotte made it seem easy. Callista couldn't see how her cousin could do it. Their house was very crowded with the six of them, the three kids, and Sirena who was staying over until she went to college. Charlotte had always been one of the many peacemakers in the family.

She could see Charlotte today. Ask her advice for what she should do. . . but what if she gave the same advice as her mother had? Cally supposed, that in the end, it was her decision. It was her choice if she wanted to take advice or not. And, she had to work - she checked her phone - in an hour. Where had the time gone? Her walk had taken way longer than necessary.

She knew that she was putting it off, but it was a valid excuse. Callista had all the time in the world anyway. She could just drop by her cousin's house after work. No big deal. She called Oliver as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. It was a lovely day, she noted to herself as she waited for Oliver to answer. Maybe she should walk around town more often. Get her exercise in and everything. She shock her head, she was way too lazy for that.

"Hello?"

"Oliver! Hi, I was wondering if you could pick me up? I have to be at work in an hour."

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Hm... let's see," Callista said as she looked at her surroundings. "I'm near Jefferson's Park."

"What are you doing downtown?" Oliver asked alarmed.

"I went down to a cafe to talk to my mom, and then I decided to take a walk while I was at it," Callista explained as she crossed the street.

"Alright, be there in a few."

"Thanks! Bye!"

Callista hung up and stuffed her phone into her pocket. Frowning as her indecision about Oliver came rushing back again.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she be happy with Oliver? It seemed that she had to keep repeating all of his qualities over and over again. As if she was trying to convince herself why she should be with him. Cally ran a hand through her dark brown hair. Why was she trying to convince herself? Was there something about Oliver that subconsciously made her not like him? And even if that was the case, why couldn't she figure out what that was? It seemed to her if she had felt uncomfortable with Oliver in any way that she would have enough common sense to dump him.

But that wasn't it. She didn't feel uncomfortable by him or threatened by him. It was something else. Something subtle. Something that could only be seen or noticed if you were really looking for it. It nagged at her, it was at the tip of her tongue...

Maybe it was all this soulmate talk. Maybe it was confusing her. Maybe her mother was right. She needed a break from her Soulmate-Search. No matter how exciting and fascinating it was.

Or it could be just stress. Maybe she just needed a break in general.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count: 621**

 **Beta: LittleTee**

* * *

Callista pulled her hair into a high ponytail before she started her shift at Tony's. Since Cally wanted a job that allowed her to move around a lot, becoming a waitress was ideal to her. Multitasking and recalling different orders was a much-needed challenge and distraction. The job also helped keep Cally's mind busy, so she didn't have to think too much about life. Besides Tony's was the only job that allowed her to move around and be part of the Rose Society. A secret that only her boss, Tony III, and she knew. He had known that any member of the Rose Society had a rough time finding good paying jobs. Their abilities which ranged from freezing time to persuasion, not to mention the curse, made people from the other societies stay away from them. He had only allowed her to take the job, simply because her tattooed rose was on the small of her back. A safe and secure spot. The only way that the customers could ever see her rose was if she lifted her shirt up past her navel and waist.

Callista walked over to her newest table and immediately grinned. Her two younger brothers, Draco, and Harry were sitting in the back near a window. The two boys were fraternal twins. Their appearance and personality were vastly different from the other. Such a contrast that most thought of them as reluctant friends more than brothers.

Harry favored their father from his unruly black hair to his natural tan, except his eyes, they were their mother's icy blue. He was the most humble, kind and understanding of the three siblings. Harry always had a sympathetic shoulder whenever you needed one to cry on. Although, Harry would spend too much time with Aunt Andromeda.

Draco, on the other hand, had taken mostly after their mother with white blonde hair and pale skin, but his hazel eyes, they were straight from James Potter. Draco was a boy with grace and dignity or what Callista and Harry would call an arrogant, snobbish, snooty bastard. He spent his time with Aunt Bellatrix.

It was no surprise that the two boys would regularly clash with each other when it came to agreeing with something unless it was to bother Callista. Then they became as thick as thieves.

"It's destined sweetheart," Narcissa had told her years ago. "Now you know how I feel whenever I'm with Bella and Dromeda. It's a Black Family tradition."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, when we heard that you were visiting mother, we thought we stop by and say hello too. We are your only brothers after all." Draco smirked.

"Mother? Why every time we meet, you become more and more like a proper git?" Callista teased.

"He's always been that Cally," Harry said goodheartedly, nudging the irritated boy.

"Oh come off it, Draco we're just messing with you. Are you two staying to eat?"

"Blimey Callista, what kind of a question is that? Of course, we are!"

"I supposed neither of you has any money."

"Well you work here Cally, shouldn't it be on the house?" Draco said slyly.

Callista shook her head. "One day I won't allow this anymore, and then you'll have to pay. So the usuals?"

"You know us so well."

Cally rolled her eyes with a smile. She turned her head and felt her heart stop. She grabbed on to the table to stable herself as silence filled her ears. What was he doing here of all places? Callista felt a hand on her arm, and she looked down to see her brothers' concern before she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word count: 786**

* * *

The moment Charlie's eyes met the waitress's, he did not expect to see fear on her face. The way she stumbled and gasped the edge of the table as if she seen a ghost. He hadn't anticipated that the girl would faint at the sight of him. Charlie lunged forward to catch her at the same time two boys, around the age of 15, jumped out of their seats. The three collided together causing them to stumble apart. One of the boys immediately dropped down to check on the girl, while the other one looked up to meet Charlie's gaze. Once again Charlie was met with an unexpected reaction, the hazel-eyed boy glared at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought we made it clear that you stay away from her." The boy snapped.

"What? I never met her, a day in my life." Charlie protested.

The blond boy opened his mouth to retort but stopped when the girl groaned. Charlie's and the blond boy's attention immediately to her as the waitress slowly got up.

"Are you alright, Cally? You fainted."

Cally slowly lifted herself up with the help of the two boys, until she was sitting on a chair. She ran her right hand through her hair, as her left hand rested on her chest. She was still pale from fainting, and the fear was also still evident on her face.

Even though Charlie had never met her before, he still felt bad that he was the reason that she fainted. The restaurant had broken into whispers as a fellow waitress went to get Cally water. From what he gathered them was this had never happened in Tony's and especially not with this girl, who seemed to have worked here for awhile.

As Charlie watched as the two boys worried over the girl, he quickly assumed that she was their sister. He also noted that she was a very beautiful girl. Her dark brown hair seemed to be naturally wavy, and in a high ponytail, and she had long lashes that framed hooded blue eyes. Charlie blinked once to snap out of his reverie and noticed that the trio was no longer focus on him.

Anybody else would have left them alone, after causing so much stress but Charlie had the urged to stay. He felt as if he should properly apologize for the incident and clear up any misunderstandings.

"Ah, um, Excuse me," Charlie said.

He was met with two glares and a terrified look that made him feel guilty.

"I just wanted to make it clear that I'm not who you think I am. My name is Charlie Weasley."

He was first met with silence before the dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to go by Alex, would you?"

Charlie shook his head and smiled sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry for giving you a scare."

Cally gave him a shaky smile back. "Charlie Weasley, you said?"

Charlie nodded and offered his hand. "And your name?"

"Callista Potter, but you can just call me Cally." She said taking his hand.

An electric shock passed through them the moment that their hands touch, but neither pulled back. Charlie felt warmed by the contact and Cally's eyes widen in surprise. It was at that moment that he knew this was his soulmate. He had been told that each experience was different. That sometimes you knew right then and there, and other times it took time. It took his older brother, Bill, and his wife, Fleur, two years and his parents a week.

The fact that he was able to stumble upon his soulmate's job was incredible. Sure there was the fact that somewhere in her past, his doppelganger had harmed her to the point that she fear the sight of him, but they could figure it out.

Her name fitted her. He mused. It was just as lovely as her.

She was the first to let go, and she slowly brought her hand to her lips where she started to nervously bit on her nails. Not once did she break eye contact as Charlie moved closer to her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco snapped.

Almost at the same time they blinked and was jolted out of their own little world. Charlie noticed that she looked rather surprised by the whole situation, and at first didn't know why until he thought about it. The fact that he looked uncanny like somebody who possibly had abused her in her past was her soulmate.

"I was just-"

"It's him." Cally cut in, a little dazed by the events.

"Cally, we're not understanding." The blue-eyed boy said.

"Harry, it's him. He's my soulmate."


End file.
